


Como proteger a un idiota sin estar a su lado

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace (orphan_account)



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Estoy tratando de no ser OCC..., Fantasma Asgeir, M/M, Thorkell es la mejor waifu, siguiendo lo del canon pero con Asgeir como fantasma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: Asgeir ya estaba aburrido de deambular por los campos de batalla esperando a que llegaran las Valkyrias a buscarlo cuando encuentra a Thorkell, el único hombre capaz de dar cuenta de su existencia.
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Como proteger a un idiota sin estar a su lado

**Author's Note:**

> No esta corregido~ son las 3am jaja, dejaré la corrección para otro día

Asgeir era un espiritu errante, popularmente conocido como "fantasma" que se preguntaba todos los días por que aún seguía en la tierra, deambulando por los campos de batalla sin dirección alguna.

-_Yo mori como un guerrero_\- pensaba-_¿Que tanto se demoran las Valkyrias para venir a llevarme al Valhalla?_

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde su muerte, y nuestro pobre fantasma se encontraba buscando algún tipo de forma para matar el aburrimiento cuando se encontró con un hombre descomunalmente grande llorando en el techo de una casa.

Esta escena causo curiosidad en Asgeir, quién se acercó y se paró junto al desamparado gigante, observándolo con curiosidad.

-Se que no puedes escucharme pero... Lamento tu perdida, o lo que sea que te paso- luego de eso, Asgeir suspiró y cerro los ojos, sin enterarse que el hombre en duelo logró notar su presencia.

-Gracias... Un amigo, el mejor guerrero que he conocido, murió hace poco- dijo el hombre limpiándose la nariz- Me quede con arrepentimientos... Desearía haber podido tener más oportunidades de pelear con el.

-Espera, ¡¿Puedes verme?!

-¿Huh? .... ¿si?- el hombre le mando a Asgeir una mirada extrañada, preguntándose internamente cual seria el problema de esta persona.

-No... ¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó Asgeir soltando una carcajada y dejándose caer al lado del confundido gigante- Un gusto conocerte, ¡Mi nombre es Asgeir!

-Pues yo soy Thorkell, y tu amigo estas actuando algo extraño...¿Quién eres?

Luego de eso, Asgeir procedió a contarle a Thorkell su historia, tomándose varias horas en convencerlo de que si había muerto honorablemente y que debía ser un error de las Valkyrias que el siguiera allí.

Thorkell estaba escéptico, y como actualmente no tenía mucha paciencia gracias a la muerte de su amigo, decidió comprobarlo lanzando un puñetazo en la dirección del espíritu errante.

-¿Que te dije?- Asgeir suspiró mientras veía como el brazo de Thorkell atravesaba su estomago.

  
  
****  
  
  
  


Luego de ese día Asgeir y Thorkell crearon el hábito de hablar en el techo de la casa de Thors (el amigo fallecido) por las noches y visitar la tumba de este por el día.

Asgeir no quería separarse de Thorkell ya que era el único humano que lo podía ver y Thorkell no quería separarse de Asgeir ya que este le subía el animo con sus charlas diarias.

Su vida siguió así por unas semanas hasta que una noche los dos vieron unas figuras salir de la casa de Thors con prisa, pensando que eran ladrones Thorkell fue a enfrentarlos.

Ninguno de los dos pudo haber esperado tal desenlace: que una de las figuras sospechosas fuera del amigo fallecido del gigante.

Luego de eso, una pelea comenzó entre los dos mientras Asgeir se paraba al lado de la sobrina de Thorkell y presenciaba el intercambio con un ceño fruncido.

Thors terminó marchándose, dejando atrás a un irritado Thorkell.

-¿No te arrepentirás de no haberlo seguido?- preguntó Asgeir acercándose a su amigo.

Thorkell tiro un bufido antes de cruzar de brazos y responder-...¿Realmente? No lo se.


End file.
